


Jilly Beans

by Lorde_Shadowz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, First Kiss, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorde_Shadowz/pseuds/Lorde_Shadowz
Summary: A stag, a flower, and a package of Bertie Bott's Beans.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Jilly Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random Marauder!Era one-shot that popped into my head while walking the dog. I don't normally write this ship, but hey, got to try stuff! Read, enjoy, and review...

"Hey Lils, do you want some?"

Lily Evans shook her head in mingled amusement and disgust. "I will never understand why you boys eat those things," she said at last, putting down the Charms textbook that she knew that she would have no hope of reading now that the Marauders, namely James Potter and Sirius Black, had parked their behinds on the couch right next to her. "Why are you here, anyway? I thought you had quiddich practice?"

"We got rained out," responded Potter after a moment. Another pause, and then, plaintively: "I thought you liked jelly beans?" He popped two of them in his mouth as he spoke.

" _Most_ jelly beans," Lily replied, correcting him. "Not those things. There are some flavors that it ought to be illegal to put into candy for unsuspecting children to eat!"

"Yeah, I know. I think I got a sprouts one once," Potter said, putting emphasis on sprouts as though it was some sort of expletive.

"I'm not talking about those flavors, I'm talking about the ones like earwax and sawdust," Lily replied, beginning to pack her textbooks away. She could swear that they were being obnoxious on purpose! Actually, well, they weren't being obnoxious at the moment, just loud, but she knew that should change in a heartbeat. She was halted, however, by Potter's boisterous laugh.

"What?" was the prat making fun of her?

"Nothing," Potter replied, "except that the resident Charms expert doesn't know the charm for separating edible from inedible flavors. Pretty handy when you don't want to try to guess which is licorice and which is gasoline."

Lily's eyes narrowed. How dare he! But the lure of possibly learning a new charm was too much for her. "What charm would that be?" she asked innocently.

"Now that would be telling," Potter responded, with that horrible crooked smile of his that showed off his perfect teeth.

Lily gritted her teeth, although she was still attempting to keep her smile in place. "Potter, I have an essay tonight. Please just either be helpful or let me finish it."

"An essay? Why would you have an essay? We don't have anything due until next Thursday, and it's a Saturday anyway. Are you sure you aren't just avoiding me?"

Well, she was, but Potter was already insufferable even if he didn't know that. Even if he was a little cute. _Ok, stop thinking about that,_ _Lily Evans,_ she instructed herself. It didn't work, so she poured all her energy into coming up with a suitable comeback for Potter's previous comment. " _Some_ wizards actually do their work ahead of time; ever heard of that, Potter?"

"Oh c'mon, lighten up, Evans. You have all week and most of next to write your O+ papers. Do something fun for a change!"

"It would be immensely fun to have a chance to study without you guys interrupting me every time I try to finish a sentence."

"Is that it? Funny, I didn't think people usually read books that were upside down."

Lily glanced down at the textbook in her lap and felt her cheeks and ears reddening. "It's a muggle thing; they say you're smarter if you can read upside down," she improvised. "S' probably why you can't do it, you know; maybe you got clonked with a bludger one too many times."

"You wound me!" Potter shouted, clapping a hand to his chest in an exadurated rendition of a stabbing. Nearly everyone in the common room looked around, and Lily felt herself, if possible, blushing a little harder. Why did he have to try his hardest to embarrass her?

"Quit flailing around like a fish with appendicitis; it's not at all endearing."

"Ooo, big words!" Potter said, totally ignoring her. Why did he have to act like an idiot at every given opportunity? If he were trying to impress her, there were much more effective ways; she would be impressed if he actually did his own homework for a change, and then still got an O. "Wait...what's appendicitis?"

"A muggle disease," Lily responded. "So now that you've totally disrupted my revision time, what was that charm that you were talking about?"

"Pull out your wand and I'll show you," replied Potter, waiting for her to do so. She drew her wand.

"Ok, what now?"

"Now we practice the wand movement, and then I'll tell you the spell." Potter drew in closer and she shivered at his closeness. She could smell the sweat and broom polish on his uniform, and she fancied that if he were any closer, she would be able to hear his heart beating.

She shivered even more when he took hold of her wand hand to guide her hand, and perhaps, as he was teaching her, he held it a little too long, which she should have minded. She must have been mad not to.

"So the incantation is _sorto,_ " Potter told her. "Try it."

" _Sorto_ ," he said after a moment. The jelly beans flew into two small piles, and Lily just stared at the two piles of jelly beans that were on her textbook. "Which pile is edible?"

"Well, both," Potter replied, lip twitching. "It's just that people only ever want to eat one pile."

"Enough teasing! Which one is it, James, honestly?"

"Eat one and find- you called me James!" Potter's gave broke into the largest grin she had ever seen, and he thumped Sirius Black on the back. "Did you see that? She totally called me James! You owe me," he continued, just when Lily was beginning to smile at their antics. Her smile hastily dropped away. This was all a _bet_ for him? _Wait,_ she thought, _why do I care?_

Black tossed Potter a galleon. "Oh, shut up, you're acting like an idiot. I swear that girl makes your brains turn into mush!"

"Says the boy why tries to kiss everything in a skirt," Potter responded.

Lily added, still a little stung, " _I_ had nothing to do with turning your brain into mush, seeing as it was the condition that it was already in!"

"Ooo, burn!" said Black, and Potter's cheeks turned a rather cute shade of pink. Wait. She did _not_ just think Potter was cute. Did she?

"So, _anyway_ , the right-hand pile is the one that's good. I think."

"Are you going to test it?" she asked, eyes sparkling. It was a good idea; if he refused, she could confirm that he'd lied to her, and if he actually did it, he was either telling the truth or didn't actually know which pile it was.

Potter gingerly picked up a jelly bean from the right-hand pile and popped it into his mouth. "There! That is-" he suddenly broke off and gagged "- not the right pile. Try the other one."

"Why, what did you get?" she asked shyly. She _was_ curious...

"You do not want to know. Think it's clotted blood, maybe," replied Potter.

She couldn't contain a shudder of revulsion. "And _that_ is why I don't eat those horrible things."

"C'mon, the good ones are actually good," Potter told her. "Here." he picked up a jelly bean from the other pile and twitched his wand over it. " _Gemino_." An identical bean appeared in the palm of his hand. He popped one in his mouth and grinned, then handed her the other. "There. Now you know its safe; it's chocolate."

Lily picked it up, but then stopped, inches from her mouth. "It's not going to taste like anything," she returned.

"What do you mean?" J- Potter asked.

"Gamp's 2nd law: you can't copy food," she said calmly. "Surely you know that, Mr. I-Got-the-Best-Grades-in-my-Class."

James blushed again, then resolutely picked up another bean and cut it in half with a slicing spell. Then he ate one half and handed her the other. "Here. This one is muggle candy floss,"

She hesitated...eating it would only encourage him...and then, at last, hastily put it in her mouth. It was actually candy floss! "Wait," she said when she had finished chewing, "how do you know what candy floss tastes like?"

Potter wouldn't meet her eyes. "It's...um...a long story." Was he actually embarrassed?

"Oh c'mon, tell me," she said, getting quite curious.

"Well, I- so once my father wanted to show me 'the muggle experience'," he began. "So we went to a circus. I thought it was great; I'd never actually seen lions and tigers and things before, you know. Although I think I kept embarrassing Dad by referring to muggles and asking why pictures didn't move and so on, but I was six, so it wasn't like anyone listened, anyway. But then my dad took me to get some candy floss. I liked it a lot- I mean, who wouldn't, and since I was like, six, my accidental magic got out of control and I conjured up so much candy floss that it covered the guy's entire stand. The Obliviators had to get involved and everything! And I are too much and got sick, on top of it all."

Lily couldn't help it. She started giggling uproariously, and had the satisfaction of seeing James turn a nice red. She was sooo reminding him of this whenever she wanted a favor; it would be great blackmail material. Not that James would know that. She hesitatingly selected another jelly bean from the "good side" and bit carefully into it. Mint.

"Can I have some?" Potter asked plaintively. She blinked at him.

"I already ate it," she responded, "so unless you want to stick your tongue in my mouth..."

"I thought you'd never ask!" James promptly did so, hard. On second thought, maaaybe she shouldn't have done that. Not that she was complaining. Wait, what?

Had she actually _liked_ being kissed by James Potter?


End file.
